Intervention
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Have no fear- Doctor Eames is here. *The winning choice from my poll! Thanks to all those who voted!* Visit my profile to see the story banner.
1. Diagnosis

**Okay guys, this is it! This was the winning choice on my poll! Thanks to everyone who voted, and everyone who has reviewd my other stories. Huzzah!**

**

* * *

****Intervention**

A quick glance. A longing stare. A slight smirk. A faint giggle.

Eames sighed with exasperation as he continued to watch his two colleagues send each other not-so-subtle smiles. Curse Cobb for placing his desk smack dab in the middle of them; his neck was starting to cramp from the constant turning he put it through while he studied them like a tennis match.

Eames wasn't smart like the rest of his teammates- his attention span was far too short and the work required far too much time and thought for his liking. Once, when Yusuf had been out sick, Eames had taken over for him. The forger's attempt to create a stronger sedative had burned off both his eyebrows and caused a mini explosion inside the warehouse. That day Cobb had announced that Eames was to do his job, and _only_ his job, from now on.

But even though Eames wasn't academically competent, he knew a thing or to about the affairs of the heart. His countless women and sexual exploits made him the most successful lover on the inception team…unless he counted Cobb- the man did have two children with a beautiful woman.

But then again, said woman framed him for murder and haunts him in his dreams.

So yes, he_ was_ the most successful lover. In fact, he was often called the "Dr. of Love" (among other foul titles that others, namely a certain point man, called him).

And Dr. Eames' diagnosis? Arthur and Ariadne were love sick.

Not that it was hard to see. The two extractors were practically attached at the hip once the Fischer job ended. It was almost impossible to talk to one of them without the other close by, either pretending not to listen in on their conversation or 'working' on their new case.

Eames remembered how Arthur had nearly bitten his hand off when he'd brushed Ariadne's long brown hair out of her face. The forger was merely trying to help the poor girl, whose hands were too preoccupied with her dream-world model to push the stray strands behind her ear. The minute he'd return to his desk, Eames was confronted by the point man and 'kindly' told to back off. The Brit had cheekily asked him if Ariadne was his girlfriend, to which Arthur had answered with a disgruntled no. Eames had smiled, told him it was fair game, and walked away, knowing that his up-tight colleague was fuming.

Ariadne was no different, either. The pint-sized Parisian had exploded at him when he'd called Arthur an uppity fag last week. It came as a shock to everyone when she proved to have the mouth of a sailor. Eames had been afraid to look her in the eye for the rest of the day.

But Eames had kept those two pieces of crucial information in his head, knowing that someday he would need them.

And that day was today.

* * *

**Read and Review! And look out for Chapter Two!...hehe. That rhymed. :)**


	2. Cornering Ariadne

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! *hug***

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Intervention **

**Chapter Two**

He talked to Ariadne first. It was lunchtime and everyone had left to go get food. The young woman had stayed behind, saying she had a lot of work to do. Arthur had (of course) offered to bring her something when he came back, leaving Eames and Ariadne alone. He cornered her as she poured herself a cup of coffee in their makeshift kitchen, a look of false surprise etched on his face.

"Hello, sweetheart! Fancy seeing you here!"

The architect cocked an eyebrow. "Eames… we work together in a huge, one-room warehouse. Of _course_ you'll see me here…"

Fuck. He'd forgotten how smart she was. "Oh. Right…" Eames cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He needed a different approach.

"Listen, sweetheart…" he caught her arm as she turned to walk back to her desk. "Let's go to dinner. Hmm? After work, around seven?"

"No," she deadpanned, pulling her arm from his grasp. He grabbed onto it once more and held on firmly.

"No?" he asked questioningly. "Okay then, what about Cobb? I hear he's gotten over Mal and is ready to start looking for someone new…"

"No." No emotion in her voice whatsoever.

He tried again. "Okay, maybe not Cobb. But what about Yusuf? Ehh? I know for a fact he'd love to have a drink with a pretty little thing like you!"

"No."

Yes, he had her trapped. He leaned in, ready for the kill.

"What about Arthur, hmm?" he mused, his voice low. "He knows where all the best places to eat are. He's rich, too- could buy you anything you want."

She gasped. "No!"

"Aha!" Eames exclaimed, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You admit it!"

Ariadne looked up at him in shock and confusion. "Admit _what_?"

"You like Arthur!"

The Parisian nearly dropped her coffee mug. "_What? _When did I ever say _that_?"

Eames' grin fell off his face. "Err…you didn't, actually. But you _implied_ it!"

"Oh did I? And how did I imply it, exactly?"

"Your voice," he answered, wagging his index finger at her. "It gave you away. See, when I asked you about a date with me, you showed no emotion. Now, under normal circumstances, I'd be incredibly insulted, but I'll overlook it for now. Anyway, when I asked you about Cobb or Yusuf, you reacted the same way. _But_," he finished, smirking at her. "When I brought up Arthur's name, you were startled! Therefore, you like him."

"I do _not_ like him!" Ariadne exclaimed, but the reddening of her pale cheeks told Eames otherwise.

"Uh huh. Okay then…" Eames chuckled as he watched Ariadne slowly retreat to her desk. He'd gotten her good. The plan was in motion.

Now all he had to do was talk to Arthur.

* * *

**Reviews= Love. **

**And if you have any ideas for an Inception fic that you want me to write, please feel free to tell me. I'm running out of ideas! :)**


	3. Arthur's Denial

**Here's Chapter Three!**

**I must admit, this chapter was hard to write. Maybe cuz I'm SO tired right now. But I really wanted to update. So...yeah. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Intervention **

**Chapter Three**

Two days.

Two days had passed since his little talk with Ariadne. The young architect had warned Arthur about Eames' interrogations, so he'd decided to lie low for a while, and catch his target when he was least expecting it.

And today was _perfect_. It was a relatively busy day for the team, and everyone was buzzing around, focusing only on their work and not on their coworkers. Cobb had fussed at Eames, telling him to stop staring into space, so the Brit dusted off his leather jacket and walked over to his colleague's desk, ready to kick off phase two of Mission: Arthiadne. (He'd come up with the code name himself- it was quite catchy, if you thought about it.)

"Arthur, darling, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The point man didn't even look up from his research. "It is about our new case?"

"Err... no, not exactly."

"Then no."

"No? Okay then. I guess I'll just go talk to Ariadne… although I'd hate to ruin her concentration…"

The forger bit back a smirk as he watched Arthur shoot a glance at the architect- her body was huddled over her desk as she furiously scribbled on her sketchpad. "No, Eames. She's busy- don't bother her."

"But I need to _talk_ to someone…" He whined, pouting slightly for effect. The point man rolled his eyes and tossed his papers onto his desk.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "Let's talk."

"Fantastic!" Eames smiled and, ignoring Arthur's protests, sat on the mahogany desk, his body situated on top of his teammate's research. "Now, darling," he began, growing serious. "I've noticed something lately…"

"Oh, really?" Arthur replied warily, his eyes locked on the slivers of white paper that stuck out from underneath the forger. He wasn't going to touch _those_ again. He'd have to print out new copies. "And what is it that you've noticed?"

"Well…" the Brit drawled, a sly grin plastered on his face. "It seems to me that the team's little baby architect isn't _quite_ so little anymore…"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Well, darling, look at her!" Eames hopped off the desk and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders, turning him towards Ariadne, who was oblivious to her two-man audience. "She's grown up nicely over the past few months. Look at her hair; it's much longer now than it was before. And that face- the face of an angel. She doesn't even need to wear all that bloody makeup most girls cake on. And she's gained a couple of inches since she started working here- almost 5 foot 4, I'd reckon. Not to mention how developed that lovely chest of hers is-"

"Is there a _point_ to this entire conversation?" Arthur interrupted, his face flushed with embarrassment. Eames released his grip on the point man and walked in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Look, darling. I've seen the way you look at your woman. You fancy Ariadne, don't you?"

"_What_?" Arthur stared at him incredulously. "First of all, I _don't_ like her. And second of all, she's _not_ 'my woman'! Okay? She's not my _anything_."

"Yes, but you want her to be," Eames replied bluntly.

"Do not." "Do too."

"Do not!" "Do too!"

"You're acting like a child." "_You're_ acting like a child!"

"I don't like her!" "Yes, you do!" "No, I don't!"

"If you admit it, I'll let you go back to your work…"

"…Fine. I like her."

" I knew it! I bloody _knew_ it!" Eames cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "The doctor is _never _wrong!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Arthur chastised, looking around nervously. "You _cannot_ tell anyone, _especially_ Ariadne. If I find out you said something , I'm gonna-"

"_Relax,_ darling. I won't say anything Ariadne… y_ou_ will."

The point man paled. "I will _what_?"

Eames laughed and turned to walk away. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. You'll find out in due time…"

"What? Eames, wait! What are you talking about? Come back here!"

"Calm down and get back to work. Just trust me, darling!" Eames called over his shoulder. "I'm a doctor!"

* * *

**Ugh, the ending isn't that great. If I come up with a better one, I'll change it. But for now, leave a review and look out for chapter 4! What do you think Eames is up to? Hmmm...**

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


	4. Hypothetically Speaking

**NEW CHAPTER! :)**

**Now, just to let you all know... This isn't _exactly_ a chapter packed with A/A goodness. It's more of a filler chapter. **

**Because I have writer's block. :(**

**So, yeah. It's a just a chapter I though I'd add just to put a little more humor into the story. And don't worry- the next chapter will focus on Eames finally setting upArthur and Ariadne. **

**But for now, please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Intervention**

**Chapter Four**

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Dom Cobb scanned the warehouse, wondering what had caused the unusual silence. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary- Yusuf was stirring something in a pot, smoke already emitting from the strange substance he was creating. Ariadne was building another dream-world model, biting her lip in concentration. Arthur was on his laptop, reading and bookmarking and printing out sheets of information about their new victim. Eames was sitting in his chair, deep in thought, mouth pursed in a thin line.

Yes, nothing seemed to be out of…. wait…

Eames. Eames was the source of all the silence. Now that Cobb thought about it, he wasn't sure if he'd even heard a peep come from the Brit all day- odd, since Eames never seemed to shut up most of the time.

He walked towards his colleague, a puzzled expression on his face. "You're awfully quiet today, Eames. Is something wrong?"

"Shh, don't talk to me Cobb- I'm thinking."

"Okay, now I'm _really_ worried…"

With a frustrated groan, the forger pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, piss off, will you? I'm busy…"

Cobb furrowed his brown in confusion. "Are you thinking about the case?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of Eames' desk. "Are you worried about going in tomorrow?"

"I'm not thinking about the case, Cobb," Eames rolled his eyes, exasperated. "God, why are all of you so focused on this bloody _job_? Don't you know that I'm dealing with _much_ more important matters? Bloody hell…"

"Oh, really?" Cobb raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is more important than an extraction that will earn us 100 grand each, _plus_ an extra 50 grand if we're able to do it in four hours?"

The forger looked his boss in the eye. Was Dom was trying to be sarcastic or helpful? Eames decided to go with helpful.

"I'm having some love trouble. Care to help me out?"

"…I was being sarcastic."

Damn. "Oh. Well…can you still help?"

Cobb sighed. "Eames, I'm not going to pretend to steal a girl's purse just so _you_ can ride in as her horny knight in shining armor. I _refuse _to be your co-conspirator again."

"Oh, come on! Just because Melissa kicked you in the bullocks that _one_ time-"

"Her name was _Melinda_ and she was wearing stilettos!"

"What_ever_. And besides, this isn't about me…" Eames leaned towards Cobb, dropping his voice to a low murmur. "Let's say you were put into a hypothetical situation where a naive young woman and a smart-arse little fucker clearly fancy each other, but are too scared to admit it."

"Hmm…interesting…And do these hypothetical people's names start with the letter 'A'?"

"…Hypothetically, yes. Now," the forger continued. "Let's say that you wanted to hypothetically set these two people up so they can kiss and get married and have little genius tykes that you'll be made the godfather of... hypothetically speaking, of course. How would you do it?"

"Well…" Cobb said slowly. "_Hypothetically_, I would…maybe plan a date for them? A nice dinner, perhaps? But you'd have to set it up so that they'd have to spend time together… maybe a dream date?"

"That's a _brilliant_ idea, mate!" Eames smiled at his boss, ecstatic. "Thanks for the advice!"

"But Eames," Cobb warned. "If these two hypothetical people are anything like a certain point man and architect I know, you'll have to be careful. Arthur and Ariadne may be smart, but romance can blur the line between fantasy and reality. Don't let what happened to me and Mal happen to them…" He finished sadly.

"Don't worry, old man," Eames replied, clapping his hand on Cobb's shoulder reassuringly. "I promise I won't let them get _too_ caught up in each other. The thought of a life without an up-tight point man to taunt sickens me." He smiled, glancing at the aforementioned point man, and then at the sweet little architect, both of whom were unaware of the conversation that had taken place.

Phase three of Mission: Arthiadne was about to commence.

* * *

**Sorry if Cobb is a little out of character.. I didn't really pay attention to his characteristics during the movie (I was too focused on JGL, Ellen and Tom! haha) **

**Leave a review! Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. The Date: Part One

**Here's the part two of chapter five! Yay!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update- I had to go to a violin lesson, go grocery shopping, go to a party, and have a CAT scan (THEY STUCK A NEEDLE IN ME! I WAS ****SO**** FREAKING TERRIFIED! I'm pretty sure I scared the shizz out of all the people sitting in the waiting room.) So yeah. **

_**AND**_** to top it all off, my dad was using the laptop I had written this chapter on, and he accidently wiped the entire hard-drive (my dad's not used to all this 'modern technology'.) So I had to **_**rewrite**_** this entire part, which sucks cuz I'd spent forever writing the original chapter. So this chapter will **_**probably**_** not be very good, and I'll **_**probably**_** really want to change it after I upload it, but I **_**probably**_** won't because 1) I'm too tired to, and 2) my arm still hurts from the CAT scan. So, I'm sorry if this ends up being a really sucky chapter. Maybe I'll try to fix it when my arm isn't throbbing with pain. (They gave me a Spiderman bandaid to make up for jabbing me with a needle...didn't help.)**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_**Previously on 'Intervention'...**_

_He placed his hands on the table, leaning forward. "You're going to tell each other how you really feel, right here, right now. "_

_Both of his colleagues' eyes widened, and he smiled. "So," he stated, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Who's feeling up to sharing?"_

* * *

**Intervention**

**Chapter Five (Part Two)**

The point man and the architect turned to face each other, their cheeks stained crimson with embarrassment. They sat in silence for a few minutes, willing each other to talk first, until Eames heaved a great sigh.

"Honestly, loves," he rolled his eyes. "This isn't that bloody difficult. It's quite obvious, the attraction between you two. All that's needed is confirmation." When his teammates didn't respond, scoffed and looked at his watch. "Well, then, I guess we're all going to just sit here for a while. Because none of us are leaving until this whole thing is sorted out, and the sedative doesn't wear off for another seven hours."

"Wait, what?" Ariadne replied, tearing her gaze away from Arthur to look at the forger.

The point man also turned towards Eames. "You didn't set a timed kick to wake us up?"

"Um…no? Was I supposed to?"

"Yes, you were supposed to! How the fuck are we supposed to get out of this dream?"

"Relax!" Eames replied calmly, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I've got it all under control…" He pulled a revolver out of his back pocket and showed it to his colleague, who jumped up to grab it. "Not so fast, darling," the forger reprimanded, pulling the weapon out of his reach. "You're only allowed to kill yourself _after _you confess. My dream, my rules."

"C'mon, Eames! She _obviously_ doesn't like me, so why do we even have to-"

"That's not true."

The sudden sound of Ariadne's voice startled the two bickering men and they both turned to look at her. She was still sitting down, her foot tapping the floor nervously. "That's not true," she repeated.

Eames smiled. This was it- the moment he'd been waiting for. "…What's not true, sweetheart?"

The architect let out a shaky breath before standing up, making her way over to Arthur. The Brit stepped aside, watching with excitement as she took the point man's hand in her own.

"Arthur, I…what you said is not true."

Arthur looked at their interlocked hands, confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I…"

Eames waited with baited breath, anticipating the rest of Ariadne's sentence.

"…I _do_ like you. I've liked you ever since I started working with you. I was just…I was too afraid to admit it…"

Arthur gawked at her. "You…you _like_ me?" A small smile graced his lips as she nodded. "You really _like_ me?" The smile turned into a grin as she nodded again. "_You_ like-?"

"OH, BLOODY HELL, ARTHUR!" Eames exclaimed, making his two colleagues jump in surprise. They'd completely forgotten he was still there. "How many times does she have to say it? She _LIKES_ you, you dim-witted little fucker! Now it's _your_ turn to confess."

The point man shot him a look as Eames rolled his eyes in exasperation, before turning back towards Ariadne. "Ar, I…I like you too. You're the most talented and…and sweetest and… the most beautiful person I've ever met."

The architect blushed. "Really?"

Arthur smiled shyly at her. "Really."

Eames couldn't help but let out a small squeal as he watched the two extractors hug. He'd done it. He'd _finally_ gotten them together. Dr. Eames had done it again. "_Damn_, I'm good…"

The forger cleared his throat, smiling once he had Arthur and Ariadne's attention. "Err, sorry to break up this adorable little love fest, but," he held up the revolver and waved it like a magic wand. "Who's ready to wake up?"

Arthur kissed Ariadne on the forehead and held her close. "Go ahead, Eames…"

The point man never loosened his grip on the young woman as the bullet passed through both of their bodies, killing them instantly. The fell to the floor in front of Eames, who looked down on them lovingly.

"Young love is so….bloody fantastic."

And with that, he lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Yeah, I freaking hate this. Ugh, my writer's block is getting worse. Thankfully, there's only going to be one more chapter after this, so I can 'unblock' myself before writing my next fic. **

**And speaking of next fic, any suggestions? I know I'm planning to write a future Arthiadne story, but that'll probably only be a oneshot. So if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! If I use your suggestion, I PROMISE to credit you. *two-finger salute* Scout's honor! :)**

**Leave a review! **

**don't-tell-me-not-to-live**


	6. The Date: Part Two

**Hey guys! Here's chapter five! *happy dance***

**Okay, so the thing with this chapter is...it's REALLY long... like SUPPPPPPEEEERRR long. So...I decided to cut it into two parts. This is the first part- obviously. I'd actually written the second part on a different computer, so I can't upload them at the same time, but I'll try to upload it soon. I probably **_**won't**_** be able to update tomorrow cuz I'm gonna be really busy, but if I have time, I 'll try to post it. So...yeah. Sorry.**

**But hopefully you'll like part one of this chapter! :)**

**Intervention**

**Chapter Five (Part One)**

Eames had spent a whole week perfecting his plan. He'd stolen some sedative pills from Yusuf's stock and made a model of the dream-world he wanted to create. He'd even attempted to research what sort of food he should serve his two coworkers to help set the mood (pouring over pages and pages of data had made the forger feel like Arthur, though, so he quickly abandoned that idea. Chicken would do just fine.)

Now all he had to do was get the point man and the architect to willingly enter his dream.

A task, he soon learned, that was easier said than done.

* * *

"Wait, you want us to do _what_?"

Eames rolled his eyes. It was Saturday, the inception team's usual day off, but he'd managed to persuade his two 'patients' to meet him at the warehouse. "Bloody hell, Arthur- I thought you were smart. What I'm saying is not that hard to understand. Even Ariadne gets it- don't you sweetheart?"

"No," the architect replied.

The forger huffed indignantly. For a couple of masterminds, his colleagues sure were stupid. "Now, let me explain this _one more time_," he said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"_I_," he pointed at himself. "Need _you two_," he pointed at Arthur and Ariadne. "To come with me into my _dream_." He pressed his hands together and laid his head on it, forming the universal sign for sleep. "Capiche?"

Ariadne glared at him. "We got _that_ part, you asshole. The question is _why_ do you need us to go in?"

Eames smiled. He had rehearsed an answer to that particular question just in case it came up. "Cobb wanted me to work on my dream skills. Apparently he thinks I should contribute to the team more, so he wants me to… you know…make buildings and stuff."

"Okay, that explains Ariadne. But why do _I_ have to be here?"

Shit. He didn't expect _that_ question. "…Um, I…uh… God, Arthur. You always have to be a fucking skeptic, don't you?"

"My skepticism saved you from limbo one time, bastard."

"A cautionary twit shoots me in the head and suddenly I owe my whole bloody life to him…"

"I am _not _a cautionary...!" Arthur sighed. "Just tell me why the fuck I'm needed here."

"Fine," Eames bit his lip, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "Um...I didn't want Ariadne to feel…nervous. She just joined the team, after all, and since _I'll_ be the one making the dream, I figured she'd want a little help just in case things got… scary."

"Hmm... and Cobb couldn't do it instead?"

"Err.. He had plans…with his….kids." He mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He wasn't the best liar in town for nothing. "So…what? Are we going to do this or not?"

Arthur shot Ariadne a look. She raised an eyebrow and gave a little half-shrug.

Eames smiled. "Excellent. Let's do this…"

* * *

"…a room? Out of all the crap you could have thought up, you made a _room_?"

"Hey, hey, hey- Don't get your knickers in a twist, darling. This _is_ my first try, after all…"

Ariadne glanced at Arthur reproachfully. "I think it's a _lovely_ room, Eames."

"Why thank you, sweetheart. It's always nice to be appreciated."

The architect nudged Arthur, and he sighed. "…Your ability to create an area within a building enclosed by walls, a floor, and a ceiling is phenomenal," Arthur deadpanned. "Great work, man."

Eames grinned. "Oh, darling- I'm flattered, really."

The point man rolled his eyes. "Okay, so is this it? You built something, so… now what? Did Cobb just want you to try architecture?"

"Well," Eames replied. "I _did_ manage to make a fairly nice suite…why don't we celebrate?"

And suddenly, a dining table appeared in the middle of the room, covered with an off-white table cloth. A centerpiece of red roses sat in a crystal vase, and fine porcelain dinner plates were placed in front of the two wooden chairs that were tucked underneath the tabletop.

"What's going on?" Ariadne asked, confusion evident in her eyes. "Where did that come from? And…why are there only _two_ place settings?"

Arthur gasped in realization, and he wheeled around to face Eames. "You son of a bitch!" he hissed. "Is _this_ what you meant by 'you will'?"

Eames ignored him. "Let's sit down, shall we?" he smirked, pushing his colleagues towards the table. He forced them into their chairs- first the point man, who glared at him with loathing, then the architect, who was too puzzled to fight back.

"Now," he said, crossing his arms. "It has come to my attention that a certain _someone_," he looked pointedly at Ariadne, who blushed. "Fancies _another_ certain someone_,_" his gaze switched over to Arthur, whose glare hardened. "And that the _other_ certain someone likes the certain someone back."

"I don't-"

"Save it, sweetheart," Eames interrupted, cutting Ariadne off. "Now I know I'm not the most valuable person on the team, academic-wise, but I _do_ know a thing or two about love. And I _know_ that you look at each other as more than coworkers. You two have been flirting non-stop since the Fischer case, and it's time for you to move onto the next stage."

He placed his hands on the table, leaning forward. "You're going to tell each other how you _really_ feel, right here, right now. "

Both of his colleagues' eyes widened, and he smiled. "So," he stated, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Who's feeling up to sharing?"

* * *

**Ooohh, cliffy! Well...not really. But it still leaves a lot to the imagination. Who do you think will confess first? Or will Arthur and Ariadne be able to escape the dream? **

**Review= Love**

**don't-tell-me-not-to-live**


	7. Author's Note

**_A note from the author..._**

* * *

**Hey, guys. It's me.**

Now, I've told you about my writer's block, right? If you've read the ANs in my last two chapters, you'll know how it's been getting worse.

Welllll... I think it's been cured. I suddenly had the urge to write a short little oneshot , and I was actually able to finish it without having to wonder what would happen next. I'd really appriciate it if you all went and checked it out- It's called 'Of Bunnies and Men'. It's an Arthiadne oneshot, and I hope you like it.

And DON'T WORRY, I'm about to start writing the last chapter of 'Intervention'. In fact, by the time you read this, I'll probably be writing the beginning already. So be watchin' for it- I'll try to upload it sometime today.

So...yeah. Go read 'Of Bunnies and Men', and look out for Ch. 6 of 'Intervention'! :)

-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE


	8. Epilogue: A New Patient

**LAST CHAPTER! WHOOO!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited and stayed with this story through the very end. You guys rock! **

**This is just a short little epilogue, a little ditty that ends the fic on a nicer note than _"And with that he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger"_. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**EDIT: Go to my profile to see the 'Intervention' Story Banner!**

* * *

**Intervention **

**Chapter Seven**

"Do you guys have to do that in front of us?" Yusuf sighed. "Your…clingy-ness is making me feel like a single loser."

Eames laughed as Arthur and Ariadne pulled away from each other, blushing. He'd finished Mission: Arthiadne roughly two weeks ago, and was pleased that his lovesick colleagues were doing much better. They'd taken their relationship to the next level, and it was all thanks to him. "Yusuf, you _are_ a single loser."

The chemist glared at him. "Thanks, Eames."

"You're welcome."

Ariadne giggled. "Yusuf, if you want a girlfriend, maybe you should ask Eames- he is the Dr. of Love, after all."

"That's right, sweetheart," the forger nodded. "And, if I do say so myself, I am a bloody good doctor. I mean, I was able to get these two stubborn twits together. I'm sure I can find someone for you."

"I am not a stubborn twit!" Arthur exclaimed, glaring at Eames.

"Yes, you are, darling."

Yusuf sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but I highly doubt you'll be able to get me someone. I'm not exactly the date-able kind. And besides, how would I explain my job to them?"

"Hey, guys!" Cobb called. He walked into the warehouse, followed by a beautiful woman. Her raven-black hair hung down to her shoulders, and she wore a stunning red dress. "Meet our newest team member. Miles introduced us earlier today .This is Isabella- our new co-chemist."

Eames saw Yusuf's eyes grow wide with excitement, his gaze locked on his new co-worker.

The Dr. of Love smirked. "Mission: Yusabella is about to commence…"

**~fin~**

* * *

**Whoo! Go Dr. Eames! Haha..thanks for reading! Leave a review, and if you have any suggestions for my next fic (doesn't have to be Inception- it can be for any of the ships I support [go to my profile to find out which ships I sail on!]), feel free to tell me. I LOVE reading your reviews and suggestions! **

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


	9. Author's Note 2

**Hello again. Me again.**

But,_ GUESS WHAT_?

I have **_BIG_** news. *happy dance*

Okay, FIRST of all… Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/faved all my stories, be it iCarly or Inception. You guys seriously rock my metaphorical socks off. Special thanks to SopranoandBass, ByTheBeauitfulSea, RandomRiter, AlicePixie, and EmoGleek for all your amazing reviews. I seriously squeal with glee when I see them.

Now, let's get down to business… *plays "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan and sings along*

**1) **For all those who voted for the sequel to 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' on my poll, have no fear- I WILL be writing one. I'll start the first chapter today, but I probably won't upload it until I have at least two chapters written. So be watching out for that!

**2)** I start school again on the 23rd *wah!* so I'll probably not be uploading/updating as much as I am now. I'll still be writing, though- my updates will most likely be on the weekends.

**3) **I have two new Inception oneshots coming- one's called 'How Much Do You Love Me?' and the other one is…err…well, I haven't titled it yet, cuz it's not finished. But the first one is, and it should be uploaded already. Go check it out and, when the untitled oneshot gets published, go check _that_ out too.

So, yeah, that was my big announcement (announce_ments?). _Thanks for reading, and be on the look out for the 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' sequel! **w00t w00t!**

**MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**

**_Edit: I just published the second oneshot- it's called 'Nap Time'. go check it out! :)_**


End file.
